


Fire Emblem Awakened: Celebrations!

by WiiFan2009



Series: Commissions [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Baby Soleil's Birthday, F/M, Post-Canon, birthday gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24813259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiiFan2009/pseuds/WiiFan2009
Summary: Robin, Olivia, Chrom, and Sumia travel to Lucina and Inigo's manor to celebrate the first birthday of their granddaughter Soleil.  Everyone hopes to make her birthday one to remember, but will Robin and Chrom's competitive spirit end up causing problems for their granddaughter?
Relationships: Chrom/Sumia (Fire Emblem), Cynthia/Gerome (Fire Emblem), Eudes | Owain/Marc | Morgan, Lazward | Laslow/Lucina, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Olivia
Series: Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Fire Emblem Awakened: Celebrations!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NotFanFicNet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotFanFicNet/gifts).



> This commission is a birthday gift for NotFanFicNet. Please read and comment below, and enjoy!

A blue and red carriage flew through the skies, strapped to a pair of pegasi who tirelessly flapped their wings while carrying the heavy compartment. Inside the royal carriage sat the blue-haired Exalt, Chrom of Ylisstol, while snuggled up against him was his wife Sumia, a brunette beauty who happily served as Chrom’s Queen.

Sumia squealed excitedly “Ooh, I can’t wait! We haven’t gotten to see Lucina and Soleil since the little bundle of joy was born! I almost want to urge the pegasi to go faster!”

Smirking, Chrom remarked “That’s surprising, seeing as you always fretted over the pegasi during the war with Grima…OW!”

Sumia punched his cheek, the Exalt chuckling as he nursed the light bruise, apologizing “Sorry, sorry. If it’s any consolation, we’ll be there in a few minutes, so you won’t have to wait long.”

As Sumia sighed in relief, Chrom thought about how excited he was to see his daughter and granddaughter as well.

_Inigo and I haven’t caught up in a while either; it’ll be nice to see how he’s been doing as a Father. Although…_

Chrom bit his lip as his thoughts started to wander towards Inigo’s father and his old Tactician, Robin. On the one occasion that they had seen Soleil as a baby, the two men had developed a rivalry for their granddaughter’s attention.

_…I know I shouldn’t get carried away…but I just can’t help it! Soleil’s shining smile is just too bright to want to share with anyone…_

“Chrom?”

“Huh?”

Chrom looked at his concerned wife, who was touching his arm to get his attention and asking “Are you alright?”

Kicking himself for letting his pensiveness show, Chrom smiled and cradled Sumia’s face, causing her to blush as he whispered suavely “It’s nothing, my Queen…” before lifting her head off of his shoulder and bringing her lips to meet his own in a passionate kiss.

“Ohhh…Chrom…”

“Su…Sumia…”

Feeling himself start to get aroused, Chrom reluctantly broke off the kiss, smirking at seeing Sumia breathless. Though his victory was short-lived; once Sumia caught her breath, she smirked, causing the Exalt to sweat.

“Mmm…and here I thought you only loved me for my pies…”

Blushing, Chrom stammered in denial “Tha…that’s…Sumia…you know that’s not…”

Giggling, Sumia went back to cuddling her husband, her cheek resting against his shoulder. Seeing that she was just teasing him, Chrom eased back into a smile, reaching down to stroke her light brown hair. 

“Just don’t get all competitive with Robin again when we get there, alright?”

Sputtering, Chrom denied “Sumia! You know I’d never…”

A knowing glare from Sumia shut him up, the Exalt knowing it was pointless to try to fib to his wife. Deciding to look out the window, his eyebrows rose in realization as he nudged his wife’s shoulder.

“Sumia, look! We’re here!”

“Really?!”

XXX

Stepping out of the carriage, Chrom helped Sumia onto the ground before closing the carriage door behind them. Turning to their right, the Exalt and Queen spotted a simple, purple carriage marked by the Mark of Grima, attached to an Ylissian and a Feroxi Horse.

“That must be…”

As if on cue, the carriage door opened, revealing a white-haired man in a black and purple overcoat, their brown boots causing the dust to fly into the air before helping out a pink-haired beauty, donned in a simple white semi-cloak that exposed her belly, her white and gold smallclothes leaving little to the imagination. As her slender feet touched the ground, she spun into a pirouette, stopping as she landed into the man’s spooning embrace. The two blushed, smiling lovingly at each other as they stared into each other’s eyes.

“Robin! Olivia!”

Spotting Sumia and Chrom waving at them, Robin and Olivia reluctantly separated before closing the carriage door. They walked over to the Exalt and his wife, where Olivia and Sumia separated from their husbands’ sides and ran up to each other, kissing each other’s cheeks in salutation.

“Olivia, that dance was beautiful! ”

Blushing in embarrassment, Olivia stammered “Th…thank you…it’s supposed to be the opening act for the next performance at our theater.”

“Ooh! When do tickets go on sale? Chrom and I just **have** to attend!”

“O…okay…Well…”

Robin and Chrom watched from the sidelines as their wives continued to converse with each other.

 _I’m not sure I’ll ever get used to the sight of Sumia and Olivia gossiping with each other like that…_ they both thought.

Although Robin had developed a strong friendship with Sumia and even started to have a little crush on her prior to Emmeryn’s death, his beloved Olivia had never once interacted with the Pegasus Knight during the war. It wasn’t until Lucina and Inigo began their courtship that the two started to talk to and bond with each other. From there, they became good friends while planning their children’s wedding, and eventually became the best of friends once their granddaughter Soleil was born.

Turning to each other, Robin and Chrom met with a strong handshake, the former Tactician greeting “Hello, Exalt.”

Grinning, Chrom teased “’Ello, Guv’nah!”

Sighing, Robin moaned “I don’t know which grates on my nerves more; being called that day in and day out, or having to put up with your reckless tendencies during the war.”

Smiling sheepishly, Chrom teased “Hey, you’re a Governor now; it kind of comes with the territory, old friend.”

“But we’re not in the Western Territory now. Please, just call me Robin.”

“Then stop calling me “Exalt”, and just call me Chrom.”

Sighing, Robin guessed “…There’s no dissuading you, is there? Fine…it’s good to see you, Chrom. How have things been in Ylisstol?”

Nodding, Chrom replied “We’ve been managing, though Sumia and I can’t deny that we’ve missed your counsel at the castle.” Smiling wistfully, Chrom continued “She’s been really excited to see Soleil again…I’ve been really excited too…”

Nodding, Robin agreed “Olivia and I have been excited to see her too. She’s been going on and on about how she wants to give Soleil dancing lessons. And I’m sure she’ll be excited to see her favorite grandfather.”

Frowning, Chrom objected “Hold on now. I’m pretty sure that I’m her favorite grandfather.”

Chuckling, Robin teased “I doubt that’ll be the case when she learns how liable Grandpa Chrom is to trip over pebbles.”

Mortified, Chrom turned white as he demanded “How’d you find that out? Sumia said she’d keep that a secret!”

Grinning cheekily, Robin revealed “Oh, I managed to squeeze it out of her after I told her that I needed to know about **all** of my comrades’ weaknesses if I was going to keep you alive in battle.”

Sputtering, Chrom tried to retort “Oh yeah? Well…wait until she hears about…”

*Cough*

Gasping, the two men turned to the source of the cough, the fire disappearing form their eyes as they quacked at the sight of an angry Lucina, her long blue hair seeming to wave like tentacles preparing to ensnare their prey. Her arms crossed over her breasts as she glared at them with a fury that Chrom only saw a hint of during their spars. Robin immediately flashed back to the day that the Lucina from the doomed future tried to kill him in a desperate bid to save her Father, betrayal burning in her pupils.

“Father…Uncle…” Lucina growled, steam coming out of her nostrils as if she were about to breathe fire at them. “You two had better not cause trouble for Soleil’s first birthday!”

_Hell hath no fury like a mother’s scorn…_

Still quaking in their boots, Chrom and Robin nodded at each other in a truce, the former Tactician turning back to Lucina and assuring her “Lucina, I promise, I wouldn’t dream of causing trouble for my favorite granddaughter’s birthday. Trust in me when I say that!”

Chrom picked up where Robin left off, promising “Lucina…my little girl…I promise, we won’t make a competition out of this. If we do, then…I’ll tell you the story of how your Mother and I met!”

Letting her arms fall at her sides and her growls die in her throat, Lucina smiled, making Chrom and Robin sigh in relief. Satisfied, Lucina walked over and embraced the two men. Smiling, Robin and Chrom each threw an arm around Lucina, returning her group hug.

*Groooaaaannnnn*

Everyone turned to see the iron doors of the mansion open, revealing a dashing young man with hair as white as his Father, carrying a yawning blue-haired babe in his arms.

“Soleil!”

Sumia pouted as having been beaten to the punch, watching as Olivia uncharacteristically ran up to her son and granddaughter.

“Inigo! It’s so good to see you again. And how is my little ball of sunshine? Have you been learning Grandma’s old routine from Daddy?”

Soleil turned her head to the side, causing Olivia to pout at being shied away from. Inigo laughed boisterously as he commented “I guess our shyness is genetic. It’s good to see you too, Mother. No, I haven’t taught her yet; I figured you’d want to be the one to teach her.”

Gasping, Olivia exclaimed “Really?!”

Nodding, Inigo confirmed “Of course; it is your routine, after all. Besides, even if I did teach her, you’d probably go hiding in another barrel just to spy on her lessons.”

Pouting, Olivia justified “…I wanted to see you dance. Is that a crime?”

Olivia blushed at hearing everyone laugh at the exchange, turning to glare at her husband. Luckily, she was saved by Lucina who walked up to her and Inigo.

“Alright, that’s enough for now.” With everyone silent, Lucina picked up Soleil, the one-year-old wiggling in her mother’s grasp as she smiled.

“Mama!”

Laying a kiss on the tip of her nose, Lucina cooed “Hello, my little ball of sunshine. Did you have a good nap?”

“Yay!” Soleil chirped, then giggled at her Mother.

Everyone smiled at the scene between mother and daughter before Inigo turned around and urged “Alright, let’s not dilly dally any longer. Come inside, Come one, Come all!”

XXX

As everyone followed Inigo and Lucina through the main hall, they noticed the maids hanging up various streamers and multicolored party decorations.

Chrom whistled, impressed and slightly jealous as he commented “You really went all out, didn’t you?”

Grinning, Inigo tiptoed behind his wife, who smiled and continued walking as Inigo explained proudly “Hey, you know me! I want my little ball of sunshine to be all smiles today.” He then reached around his wife and scribbled his fingers on Soleil’s belly, cooing “Isn’t that right? Coochie coochie coo!”

“EEEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!”

XXX

Once everyone had gotten settled, Inigo and Lucina finally handed off Soleil to play with her grandmothers while the two parents as well as Chrom and Robin sat on two couches, with Chrom and Robin sitting next to each other, while Inigo and Lucina sat across from them on the other.

“So Father, have you been able to balance running half of the Halidom with helping my Mother run her theater?”

“First off, it’s **our** music theater, Inigo. We built it together. And it’s been fine; admittedly your Mother takes care of most of the management. I just help with some of the paperwork whenever I can.”

“So Uncle, do you ever miss being out on the front lines being a Tactician?”

“…There was a certain appeal to it, don’t get me wrong. But I like to think that me not being on the front lines anymore is an indicator that I did my job. Besides…” Robin peered over his shoulder at his wife as he commented “Making Olivia’s dream come true is an even greater reward than helping your Dad lead an army to slay a giant dragon.”

Said wife sat a fair distance away from the rest of the group with Sumia as they played with their granddaughter Soleil and her dolls.

As they pretended to play tea party, Sumia remarked “Ohh, look at her beautiful lavender eyes! She must have gotten that from you, Olivia!”

Blushing, Olivia retorted “Well, she obviously got her royal hair color from Chrom.”

Smiling, Sumia agreed “Yeah…even if she didn’t inherit any of my traits, she’s still super cute!”

Nodding, Olivia agreed “Y…yes, she is…”

As Soleil grabbed two of her dolls and started to coo while playing with them, Sumia turned to Olivia and asked “So how’ve things been going with your theater?”

“The Tactical Theater has been doing really well, no doubt due to Robin’s donations. I’m teaching dance lessons to younglings who wish to learn. I only charge a small fee, and on the occasion that a student can’t pay, I waive it for them and Robin covers the tab.”

“Wow, that’s generous of him. So when’s the next play there? Chrom and I just loved the last one, and I don’t want to miss the next!”

Blushing, Olivia revealed “Well, it’ll be next spring. Though if I have to delay it I will, because I want to make sure I get it just right. You see, it’s…Valley of the Petals.”

Gasping, then beaming, Sumia squealed “Oh my gods, you’re adapting one of my novels into a play? With dancing? Oh, I can’t wai…SOLEIL, NO!”

Panicked, Olivia turned to see Soleil trying to stuff one of her dolls in her mouth.

“Soleil, no! Spit it out!” Olivia urged as she grabbed the doll’s wooden feet, her granddaughter giggling at their panicked faces.

XXX

“Alright, all the plates are set.” Lucina declared, looking to Inigo, Sumia and Olivia as she asked “What about the rest of you?”

“Spoons are set!” Her husband answered.

“Forks are ready!” Sumia replied.

“The knives have danced into position!” Olivia confirmed.

Smiling, Lucina replied “Alright, thank you all for your help. I’m gonna go start cooking the food in the kitchen. I just hope the boys haven’t gotten back into their competition.“

As Lucina left, Sumia and Olivia shared knowing smiles, predicting _It’s only a matter of time before those two start competing for Soleil’s attention…_

XXX

Said men sat in the living room, watching Soleil toddle in her beautiful pink dress.

“Soleil!” Robin called.

Not one to be outdone, Chrom called out “Soleil!”

Both men grinned, thinking _This is it; when she comes to me, this will prove that I’m her favorite!_

Soleil on the other hand looked to Chrom, then to Robin, then cocked her head, befuddled as to why her Grandfathers were sitting apart and calling to her.

This little game of theirs continued for several minutes, Soleil not taking a single step towards either of them. Realizing this was going nowhere, both men deflated, not seeing a point to this competition anymore.

“Chrom…this competition of ours is getting ridiculous. All we’re doing is confusing Soleil.”

Crossing his arms, Chrom nodded and agreed “Yeah. Let’s just say she loves us both equally for now and see what happens as she grows up.”

Seeing Chrom outstretch his hand, Robin smiled, reaching out his hand. Just before their hands could tough, the sound of a young, feminine giggle made them withdraw their hands and turn their heads. Soleil smiled, getting on her hands and knees and crawling over towards them. Grinning, the two immediately lost their resolve and resumed their game.

“Soleil!”

“Soleil!”

Chrom and Robin were both disappointed however, when the giggling Soleil crawled right past them. Their jaws hanging open, they watched as Soleil was picked up by a slender bluenette, her hair tied into twin pigtails. Soleil cooed at the young woman, grinning at her current captor.

“Hey there, Soleil! Are you happy to see your Auntie Hina?” 

“Hina, Hina!” Soleil chirped, making Cynthia giggle.

She suddenly looked down, noticing a flabbergasted Chrom and Robin, their jaws hanging open as she grinned and greeted “Hi Dad! Hi Robin!”

“Hi…Cynthia. Did you come here all alone?”

Suddenly worried, Robin rocketed to a standing position, Chrom soon following as the former Tactician scolded “It’s still dangerous out on the road. Don’t you remember that lecture about going out into battle alone and half-cocked?”

“At least she didn’t bury us in flower petals when she entered…” Chrom grumbled.

Pouting, Cynthia retorted “Hey, I learned my lesson the first time, okay, Dad?” Turning to Robin, she smirked and informed him “Besides, I didn’t come alone. In fact, I brought Soleil’s other aunt with me for backup!”

_Other aunt? Then…_

A young, pink-haired girl peeked out from behind Cynthia, grinning and waving as she greeted “Hello, Daddy!”

Beaming, Robin raced over to his daughter and wrapped her in a bear hug, exclaiming “Morgan!”

“Haha! Daddy!”

 _YES! Finally a hug from one of my little girls!_ Robin cheered as he felt Morgan return his embrace with equal ferocity.

“What is going on in here?”

Everyone turned to see Lucina walk in with an exasperated expression, which instantly turned to a shining smile as she greeted “Cynthia! Morgan!”

“LUCY!” Cynthia cheered as Lucina stepped forward wrapping her little sister and daughter in a hug. 

Morgan looked over to the three women, then back to her Father with a pleading stare. Robin relented, smiling as Morgan rushed over, enveloping the three in a hug of her own.

“Don’t forget about me!”

After separating, Lucina asked “Cynthia! Morgan! What are you two doing here?”

Grinning at her older sister, Cynthia explained “I’d rather steal Falchy to cut apples again than miss my niece’s birthday party!”

Nodding appreciatively, Lucina turned to Morgan who explained “I planned to come too, but when I was trying to plan out the optimal combat party to prepare for bandits and Risen encounters, Cynthia came and asked me to accompany her.”

Nodding in understanding, Lucina addressed all the girls as well as Chrom and Robin as she reached for Soleil “Well you’re all in luck; you just arrived in time for lunch!”

“YAY!”

XXX

“Alright, Soleil. Blow out the candles with Daddy!”

Obeying her Mother, Soleil blew out most of her candles, with Inigo blowing out the rest. Everyone clapped, making Soleil giggle as Lucina walked up and drew Falchion, using it to cut the cake into equal slices.

Cynthia pouted and moaned “Hey! You said we weren’t allowed to use the Falchion to cut food!”

Smirking, Lucina retorted “You wanted to use it to cut regular apples. A cake for a legendary Princess demands a legendary blade to cut. Besides, our future selves used it to cut logs during the war.”

“Th…that was just to test my future self to see if she could use Falchy! They never used it as a common carpentry tool!”

Everyone laughed at the exchange, then calmed down as Lucina started passing out plates of cake to everyone. Once Soleil had her piece, everyone dug in without another word.

“Ohh! This is so good!”

“I agree…this is almost as good as your Mother’s pies…OW!”

Sumia rolled her eyes as she punched her husband in the jaw, everyone giggling at the exchange between Exalt and Queen. Taking pity on him, Sumia smiled as she rubbed his face, Chrom relaxing into his wife’s touch.

“So, Cynthia…how have the Pegasus Knights been doing since you took over as Captain?”

Cynthia sighed dramatically and moaned “Well, I have to train all the newbies, but they’re always intimidated of me, being both a Captain and a Princess. Maybe I shouldn’t have become Captain, left the training to someone more…approachable…OW!”

Cynthia nursed the back of her head where Lucina had slapped her, the young Mother scolding “Don’t talk like that, Cynthia. Between the two of us, you’re far more approachable than me!”

“Lucy…”

Chrom interjected “While I don’t want to pick either of you as “less approachable”, your sister’s right. Once your Knights get to know the real you, they’ll realize how much fun you can be.”

Staring wide-eyed at her sister and Father, Cynthia smiled and admitted “That’s what Gerome tells me too…”

Turning to his sister-in-law, Inigo asked “Speaking of which, how are you and Gerome doing?”

Blushing, Cynthia stammered “Well…we…we’re…kind of in love…”

Everyone rolled their eyes as Lucina demanded “We know that part already; you guys never stopped making goo-goo eyes at each other since you both joined the Shepherds.” 

Blushing, Cynthia stammered “How…how would you know that? He wears a mask, for Gods’ sake!”

Smirking, Lucina countered “I’m the Captain of the Shepherds; I ordered him to tell me. Besides, I want to make sure my little sister is taken care of with her future husband.”

_Future…Husband…?_

Cynthia blushed as visions of Gerome in a fancy suit carrying her bridal style filled her mind, causing the Pegasus Knight to sigh contentedly.

“Hello? Cynthia?”

“Are you okay, darling?”

“Huh?”

Cynthia’s romantic vision vanished, the sight of Chrom and Sumia waving their hands in front of her eyes worriedly swiftly replacing it.

“I…erm…I was…you see…sorry…”

Everyone else laughed at Cynthia’s expense, deepening the blush on her face. In an attempt to rid herself of her embarrassment, she immediately turned to her sister-in-law.

“Anyway, if we’re talking about love lives, maybe we should hear about yours! Right, Morgan?!”

Gulping, Morgan stammered “M…mine…?”

Choosing to rescue his daughter, Robin interjected “What love life? Morgan’s way too enthralled with furthering her study of battle tactics; she doesn’t have the time to date anyone. Right, Morgan?”

Caving under her Father’s gaze, Morgan blushed, smiling shyly and twirling a lock of pink hair around her finger, answering quietly “…I wonder about that…”

Everyone went quiet, jaws dropped at the implied confession. One could have heard a pin drop, it was so quiet. Half a minute later, the silence was broken by Olivia’s excited squeal, the mother squirming in her seat.

“Ohh! My little girl is in her first relationship! This is **so** exciting!”

“Mooommmmm! Are you gonna get like you did with Big Brother when he and Lucina started dating?”

Before she could answer, everyone jumped at the sound of Robin’s hand slamming on the table except for Soleil, who merely giggled. 

Robin’s eyes narrowed, making Morgan shrink as he demanded “…Who…? Who’s trying to take away my sweet baby girl?”

A teasing grin on his face, Inigo agreed “I concur…I’d also like to know who had the guts to date my cute little sister.”

Blushing, Morgan pouted, her cheeks as pink as her hair as she crossed her arms over her breasts and whined “Daddy! Big Brother!” Sighing, Morgan deflated and answered “…If you must know…it’s Owain.”

Jaws dropped again, Cynthia being the first to recover as she demanded “Owain? You mean my cousin Owain? Not just some random guy collapsed in an open field named Owain?”

Sighing, Morgan whined “YES! Where would I find some random guy in an open field anyway?”

“It’s how my Dad met yours!”

“That’s…”

Their exchange was interrupted by a chuckle from the former Tactician of the Ylissean Army. Turning to Robin, they saw a genuine smile on his face, making Morgan sigh in relief at the implied approval of her choice in men.

“Owain is a good choice. Dramatics notwithstanding, he’s brave, kind, and you’d be marrying into the Royal Family, so you’d be well provided for.”

Nodding, Inigo interjected “All fine points Father, but you’re forgetting that his honor would prevent him from trying to steal her innocence before the wedding.”

Pouting and blushing furiously, Morgan whined “DADDY! BIG BROTHER!”

Everyone else laughed at Morgan’s expense, making the junior Tactician cross her arms over her breasts in embarrassed fury.

XXX

With the party now over, everyone stood outside the manor, preparing to return to their own homes. As Morgan and Cynthia climbed up on their own pegasi, Chrom walked up and hugged his youngest, squeezing her tight.

“See you again soon, my Pega-Pony-Princess!”

Everyone else giggled at the nickname, Cynthia’s cheeks dusted a faint shade of pink as her Father released her from his embrace.

Chrom and Sumia walked over to their carriage, waving to Robin who was standing by his wife Olivia next to her carriage and said “Goodbye, old friend.”

Nodding, Robin replied “Until we meet again, old friend.”

As the two men moved to open their respected carriage doors, a feminine cry yelled out “WAIT!” Turning around, they say Lucina rushing over to them, a yawning Soleil in her arms as she exclaimed “Soleil wants to say goodbye to you two.”

Robin and Chrom turned to each other and smiled, nodding as Chrom replied “Of course.”

Adopting a thinking pose, Robin pondered “But which one of us should go first?”

As the two men thought of how to decide, Soleil shrieked “Soly Sandwich!”

“Soly Sandwich?”

Seeing the two befuddled men, Lucina corrected “Soleil Sandwich. It’s what she says when she wants to be hugged by two people at the same time. In this case, that’s you two.”

“Soly Sandwich!”

The two men chuckled, then wordlessly walked over and eased Soleil out of Lucina’s arms, embracing the baby girl from opposite sides and squeezing her tight. Soleil giggled at seeing her Grandfathers finally get along.

_Competition…over!_

Sumia, Olivia, Cynthia, and Morgan watched the scene with joyful smiles at seeing their Exalt and Tactician put their competition aside to smother their Granddaughter with love.

_Happy Birthday, Soleil!_

XXX

Now in their carriage rolling down the dirt path, Olivia snuggled into her husband’s chest, humming contentedly as she remarked “It was good to see you and Chrom getting along. It reminded us of the old days when we were comrades-in-arms against Grima.”

Scoffing, Robin replied “Why wouldn’t we; there was **no** competition…” Seeing Olivia’s glare, Robin sighed and confessed “Okay…maybe we did get a little carried away competing for Soleil’s attention. But hey, it all worked out; Soleil’s party was still a hit, and we both got to share in Soleil’s love equally.” As Olivia smiled, Robin stroked her hair and remarked “Besides, now we can focus on getting Valley of the Petals ready for the spring.”

Robin reached down and lifted the grinning Olivia’s head off of his chest, then leaned down to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. Olivia eagerly returned the kiss, tangling her tongue with his own, moaning as he reached down to cup and stroke her breasts.

“R…Robin…We shouldn’t…”

Breathless, Robin gasped “Why not? Your impending play is something to celebrate, and I thought you’d like to share a **dance** with me.”

Feeling Robin lustful strokes, Olivia gave in to passion, moaning “Ohhh…Roooobiiinnnnnn…”

As they devolved into a passionate racket, their stage coach sitting outside, groaned “…Not again!”

XXX

Lucina placed Soleil in her crib, the birthday girl now asleep and dressed in a pink and blue onesie. Smiling, Lucina brushed her fingers gently against Soleil’s face, placing a kiss against the tip of her nose.

“Good night, Soleil. Sweet dreams.”

Lucina let out breathy giggles as she felt Inigo wrap his arms around her waist and place tickly kisses against her neck.

“Inigo…not here…we’ll wake up Soleil…”

Nodding, Inigo wordlessly released his wife from his embrace. As soon as he did, Lucina grabbed his hand and dragged him outside. Taking just enough time to close the door to Soleil’s room most of the way, she then proceeded to drag her husband into the room next door. Once they were inside, Lucina let go of his hand before wrapping her arms around Inigo’s neck. Inigo wrapped his arms around Lucina’s waist as she pulled his face down for a kiss.

“Mmm…Inigo…”

“Mmm…Lucy…”

After a few minutes, they separated, Lucina smiling at him lovingly as she said “Thank you, Inigo. My other self may have lost her family back in that doomed timeline, but the one you and Father and Robin and everyone else have given me…I couldn’t be happier…”

“My dearest Lucy…I promise to make sure your content and joyful smile never dances off your lips.” 

Lucina giggled, then thanked him with a quick peck on the lips. Inigo released her from his embrace, then stepped backwards, momentarily surprising her until he asked one simple question.

“May I share one last dance with you, my dear Lucy?”

Beaming while nodding, Lucina grabbed the edges of her skirt and briefly bent her knees in a curtsy while Inigo bowed. Taking his right hand in her left, Lucina wrapped her right elbow around his neck while Inigo placed his left at her waist. Now in position, they proceeded to waltz out into the hallway. Once they left the room, Inigo expertly spun Lucina around, her blue hair waving in the moonlight that shone through the windows.

The married couple alternated between waltzing and spinning as they danced down the hallway, agile feet barely making a sound until they reached the door to their room. Briefly removing her right arm to reach behind her and push open the door, she instantly replaced it as they waltzed backwards into their bedroom, Inigo ending their dance by dipping his wife until she fall on her back against the mattress, Inigo collapsing with her and rolling over so that he wouldn’t be crushing her.

As Lucina smiled and snuggled into Inigo’s chest, her husband stroked her hair and told her suavely “Having you to snuggle with every night, and having a daughter as bright as Soleil…you two have truly made me a happy man, Lucy.”

Nuzzling Inigo, Lucina returned “And you marrying me and giving me our daughter Soleil has made me the happiest woman in the world…even if I might have said otherwise during labor.”

Inigo smiled sheepishly before leaning to kiss his wife good night. Separating after a brief peck, they wrapped their arms around each other in a loving embrace and closed their eyes, too deep in slumber to even think about changing into their nightclothes.


End file.
